Cub of Persia?
by yeahthathappens
Summary: "Ah, so your women must be drunk when you go to them?  Yes, I see.  The Lion of Persia is just a cub in the bedchamber."


AN: I was disappointed to find a lack of Dastan Tamina lemons, so I wrote this to hopefully inspire others to write more. Takes place two weeks after the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise. (sux...)

* * *

Tamina let out a sigh of relief when the last of her maidservants left the chamber. They were hesitant of course, but she wished to bathe alone. After ridding herself of the travel-weary clothes she'd worn for the past few days, Tamina stepped into the large pool of steaming waters that awaited her, glad of the comfort. No doubt Dastan would make an appearance soon, though she had yet to decide in what manner she would greet him.

'_Husband or not, he is quite mistaken if he thinks I'll just fall into his arms like a dutiful wife after all he and his Persians have put me through!'_ she thought with a frown. _'First they invade my city, then inspire my trust only to deceive me!'_

Memories of her wedding night only made her angrier.

"Is that a smile I see?" Dastan teased with a rougish grin. The two of them sat upon a dais in the center of her palace's greatest chamber. Persians and Alamutians alike made merry around them, eating and drinking in celebration of their union. King Sharaman sat upon a similar dais with her temple's High Priest. The two seemed to be involved with some deep philosophical conversation. Princes Tus and Garsiv laughed drunkenly with a few members of her personal guard, no doubt sharing experiences from the recent battle, but in a more humorous light of course.

Tamina raised an eyebrow at her _husband_. "A trick of light I assure you," she muttered and sipped more wine from her goblet. "Perhaps you have had too much to drink."

"And you not nearly enough."

Tamina turned to him with a sly look. "Ah, so your women must be drunk when you go to them? Yes, I see. The _Lion of Persia_ is just a cub in the bedchamber."

Dastan laughed heartily. In the few days that had passed since their first meeting – the very evening he became her city's 'conqueror and savior' – she found that they were well matched in these ever frequent battles of wits. Oddly enough, she found herself enjoying his company more and more with every little spat they shared. She knew she did not love him; she barely knew him. However, he did save her city from being ransacked by his Uncle's nefarious intentions and their union would guarantee the people's safety. Still… she could not help but be suspicious when considering the return of her Dagger.

The warm breath upon her ear ripped Tamina from her thoughts. "I shall be glad to prove you wrong tonight, my Princess," Dastan whispered. Heat rushed through her cheeks and her gut twisted with sensation when he placed a gentle kiss on the flesh of her neck just below her ear. "In fact, I believe we both will be glad of it."

Chaos erupted before Tamina could form any type of response.

Tamina shivered and began to lather the scented bath oils into her skin in an attempt to wash away the horrid memories of the Hassansin's first attack. They appeared out of nowhere, surrounded by clouds of dark smoke. Dastan sprang into action as if having been sober the entire night, deflecting several deadly spikes that had been aimed at her heart with quick slashes of his sword. Princes Tus and Garsiv shouted orders and fought in defense of their father and the High Priest. Dastan was dragging her from the great chamber before she could make any other observations. They were met in the hallway by Jasmine, a priestess of their order.

"Princess!"

Dastan raised his sword in defense but lowered it immediately upon recognizing the woman's robes.

Finally having regained her composure from her initial fear of the attack, Tamina rushed towards the woman. "Jasmine! What are -?"

"There is no time!" The priestess pulled a long and slender red purse from her belt and thrust it into her Princess' hands. "The temple guards were over taken. Raj was able to secure the-" Jasmine's eyes darted towards Dastan. He gave grunted in frustration and snatched up the purse, removing the Dagger.

"Go and hide Priestess, I will protect both my wife and Dagger with my life, I promise you!"

"Dastan!"

He had known. Tamina clenched her fists tightly in frustration. She suspected he understood the blade's significance from the moment that he returned the dagger to her by way of proposing and yet she had given him the benefit of her doubt! And while she knew that her feelings of betrayal were a tad irrational, she was not about to forgive her _husband_ for neglecting to inform her not only of his knowledge of her sacred order, but also of a whole other time that he erased by using the Sand Glass.

_'And then to wait until we are running from deadly mercenaries to tell me about the corruption within my own temple! Oh, and let's not forget that he used the dagger AGAIN!'_

They had been staying in the Valley of Slaves for two days having spent nearly the same amount of time traversing the desert to escape the Hassansins that had attacked her city. Dastan was quick to bribe Sheik Amar and somehow became friends with the gambling tycoon and his rowdy followers within a few hours. Tamina spoke to Dastan only with insults and glares, much to the Sheik and his Ngbaka companion, Seso's amusement. She had trusted him, and even though he justified not telling her of their "other time" so as not to sway her feelings towards him, Tamina could not help but to suspect he only married her so that Persia would have access to the Dagger's power.

"Oh you can't seriously believe that!" Dastan exasperated, but she could detect the hurt in his words.

"You have given me little proof to suggest otherwise, Prince!" she spat and turned away from him. Sheik Amar had given them a room within his so-called palace that had a view of the valley's small market. _"Perfect for honeymooners!"_ the man declared mockingly. Upset as she was, standing at the balcony and looking down upon the night-time market place with its many lanterns and exotic music, Tamina could not help but feel a little of the romantic ambiance the Sheik had joked about.

"I would have thought it obvious to one as observant as you," Dastan spoke softly, coming to stand beside her.

And what he said was true. Dastan did little to hide his emotions from her, but at the moment she wanted to be angry with him.

"Any news from your brothers?" she asked, evading the subject.

Dastan sighed and ran a hand through his dark mane. "The messenger hawk arrived an hour ago. Garsiv's men have been thorough with their investigations. Your High Priest was especially helpful. Those of your order that were corrupted are dead. Only two Hassansins remain, no doubt searching for us."

After much thought she turned to face him. "I need to return the dagger to-"

"NO!" Dastan took hold of both her shoulders in one quick movement. "You are not sticking that blasted knife in that pile of rocks! I won't let you sacrifice your life, Tamina!" Panic and determination shone in his eyes, making her gasp. He had known – yet again, he and known! She glared in return, removing his hands from her with a look that matched his in determination.

"Dastan it is my duty! If you know so much, then you must understand."

"Tamina the Hassansins know about the temple. In the other time they were waiting for us there and stole the Dagger, and they nearly killed you. Going there is out of the question."

She huffed and brushed passed him to pace the length of the room. "So you expect me to just wait here with you while your brothers are given free reign over my Holy City, searching for ghosts that are most likely here with us in this den of criminals?"

A knock sounded at the door and Sheik Amar entered the chamber with an expression of mock hurt. "And here I thought you'd taken a liking to me, missy."

Dastan came forward. "Don't be offended. She can barely stand my presence and I'm her husband."

"Yes well, I brought something that might fix that," Amar, grinned. With a wave of his hands, servants began filling the room with trays of food and large pitchers of wine. "And I'm only offering you the best from my private stock because you two arguing is distracting for me and my …company – if'n you know what I mean, Prince." Before either could react, their host winked and left Dastan and Tamina alone again. She was near starving, but the Princess chose to only take up an apple before continuing to pace.

"What nerve!"

"Now now, the great Sheik was only trying to be hospitable. It wouldn't kill you to show some gratitude." Dastan poured a measure of wine into two cups. Tamina watched this with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to get me drunk again, Prince?" He met her gaze steadily. The look in his eyes made her gut twist with a familiar sensation and she bit into her apple by way of distraction.

Dastan made his way over to her slowly, much like an animal stalking its prey. She tried not to notice how the candle light played against his tanned skin, forming shadows across his face. Shadows that did nothing to hide those glinting blue eyes of his. "Our wedding night was stolen from us, my Princess. Do not think for a second that I have forgotten your little challenge." She felt hypnotized by his eyes and voice, letting him sit her down at their table and replace the apple in her hand with one of the goblets.

"So you _do_ find the task of seducing a woman to be a challenge," she countered, regaining her bravado after a sip of wine.

"Hardly. I think you'll find resisting me to be much more challenging."

Tamina smirked when he moved forward as if to kiss her. She lifted her glass once more, intent on emptying it in his lap, when suddenly Dastan jerked her to the side and shoved her under the table. She screamed when a blade pierced the wood inches from her face.

The remaining Hassansins had attacked that night, much to Sheik Amar's displeasure. Dastan snatched the dagger from her belt and used it to save her life… again. Even though he and Seso dispatched the murderers with efficient timing, the return journey to Alamut was anything but pleasant. Dastan had been insufferably pleased with himself and Sheik Amar insisted on 'escorting' them back to the Holy City so that he might receive payment for his services. But of course, she and Dastan agreed to keep his cherished ostrich-racing, valley of tax-evaders a secret; and of course he welcomed them into his home any time they wished to "reminisce of their honeymoon."

Still… Tamina had to admit that the chatty promoter and his taciturn Ngbaka were indeed likeable. Perhaps it was the soothing aroma from her bath oils or maybe the reassuring knowledge that their enemies were dealt with and gone, but Tamina found her earlier anger and frustration receding from the shores of her heart. She relaxed further into the waters around her, letting the tension her muscles had contained this past week go…

…Only to return with momentary shock at the feel of hands suddenly settling upon her shoulders. "Hush Tamina, it's just me!" Dastan laughed. She hastily covered her chest with one arm and resisted the urge to slap him. He was her husband after all, even if he did sneak up on her. The Princess settled on glaring sharp daggers into the man before her.

"You have some nerve, Prince Dastan!" she hissed, safely on the other side of her wide bathing pool, curling her knees up to block his view of her body. He was shirtless, and try as she might, it was impossible for her not to notice how handsome his figure was. She had seen his strength and agility first hand but this… this was different… and the bastard seemed quite proud of himself.

"Nerve? This is my chamber as well, Wife." She splashed a wave of water at him roughly in lieu of response. "What?" he sniffed under his right arm. "I need a bath too." She threw a bottle of scented oil at him this time, which he dodged… _unfortunately_.

"As if a mere bath could cleanse a scoundrel like you!"

"Still having that little hissy-fit, are you?" Dastan crossed his arms with an air of superiority but Tamina would not be distracted by his show of muscles.

"Still lacking in proper manners, are you?" Out the corner of her eye she spotted the clean robe her maids had set out for her. "Turn around."

"Why should I?" That boyish grin was starting to grate against her nerves, charming though it was. However, if he was going to consider this a game, so would she. With a slight tilt of her chin and all the saccharine sarcasm she could muster, Tamina smiled at the man before her.

"So that I might admire the whole of you, my Prince."

Dastan smirked knowingly, accepting her gambit, and turned around. Tamina threw on the robe and hastily fastened up the ties, planning out her next move. "See something you like, dear?" he teased when her silence became prolonged. Having finally chosen a plan of action, Tamina stepped closer to the half naked Persian before her.

"I'm not sure," she cooed into his ear, enjoying the quick breath he took. Dastan tilted his head towards her, still looking straight ahead of him.

"You are welcome to inspect further, Princess, though you'll have to be very thorough."

"Indeed," she answered, resting her hands upon his shoulders. This time he did look at her. Sparks jolted up and down her spine. "You were right."

"About what?"

She tightened her grip and thrust him backwards into the pool of water. "You do need a bath!"

Water splashed over the edges and Dastan sputtered upon breaking the surface. He regained his balance quickly but was momentarily frozen at the sound of her laughter. It rang throughout the chamber, filling the air with her mirth. This was the first time he'd heard her laugh – truly laugh. Suddenly he was joining her and it wasn't long before they were both laughing loudly, no doubt raising the interest of the rest of the palace.

Doubled over with her fits of joy, Tamina hadn't realized his movement until Dastan was standing directly in front of her, dripping wet. The sight of him alone silenced her. He was beautiful. Sun-kissed skin wrapped around corded muscle. His long dark hair and bright blue eyes enchanted her with their contrast. And that smirk – that infuriating, self-satisfied smile of his turned her stomach into knots. Her moment of awe was disrupted by the wicked flash of teeth and then she was covering her mouth to keep from laughing out loud again as he scooped her body up into his arms.

"Dastan, stop this right now. Put me down you big oaf!" she managed to protest.

"I intend to."

"No, you'll get the bedding wet."

"I'm sure they plan to launder the sheets on the morrow."

"Dastan!" she gasped and began to struggle in earnest, sensing that their game was quickly becoming more serious. It was too late, for he had already reached the bed and was attempting to lay her down gently. However, with her body twisting and shoving against him, Dastan stumbled and they fell into the softness of their marriage bed in a tangle of limbs. He was the first to gain some semblance of balance and immediately covered her body with his, taking her face in his hands so that he might look into her eyes.

"Tamina," he whispered, gently brushing her face with his thumbs. In an effort to calm her, he lifted his weight onto his forearms and knees.

"Dastan, I-" she tried to speak, but he silenced her with a quick and chaste kiss on her brow. She gazed up at him, frantically trying to compose herself but failing miserably. Perhaps the wine was needed after all, because suddenly she was so unsure of herself. Tamina wasn't ignorant of the matter at hand – her maids spent many nights gossiping with her about their own experiences. But this… and Dastan…

"Tamina," he repeated, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He took several deep breathes that served to calm her. Her robe had been wet from her skin when she first adorned it, but now it was soaked through. The scent of her bathing oils hovered around them. When Dastan opened his eyes again she was calmer. "I know this marriage was not your idea; that you agreed to it for political reasons, but you have to know that I do care for you. And even though it has only been a short time to know each other, I know you care for me too."

"You flatter yourself, Prince."

"And you're a terrible liar, Princess," he returned with a smile. "But I promise to make it my mission from this day forth, to make you laugh like that as often as possible."

She couldn't help it. Dastan's words touched her, soothing the suspicions within her heart and bringing a small smile to her lips. Reaching up, the Princess of Alamut stroked her husband's wet mane and ever so softly. Then a mischievous grin broke out on her face. A quirk of his eyebrow prompted her to speak.

"If you wish to make me laugh, you need only show me your _prowess_, little cub of Persia."

The heat that sparked within her husband's eyes was more than enough to quicken her breath. He muttered some response to her challenge, but she could not hear it over her own moans as he began to nibble at her throat. Dastan buried one hand within the soft silk of her brown hair. He angled her head so that he had access to more of her neck. His other hand wandered the planes of her stomach through her robe. She gasped when he cleverly bypassed the ties that held her garment closed. His warm, calloused palm slid up her side and pressed against the soft flesh of her breast, massaging it until the tip pebbled. A mewling sound erupted from her throat and he nipped playfully at her.

"What was that, my Princess? A lion in your bed you say?" he teased, sitting up from her. "Fear not. I'll save you." She could not help but laugh as he wrestled the rest of her clothes from her body. The last shreds of her hesitance fell away from her with the fabric and she grasped the Prince's face with both hands, kissing him thoroughly.

Dastan moaned in response, happily surprised with her enthusiasm. They came together in a tangle of limbs, alternating from curious caresses to fierce groping. It wasn't long before his mouth was peppering hot and wet kisses across her chest, paying particular attention to each hardened bud. Tamina threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing him even closer to her.

Then with a cat-like grin, she urged his pants down and grasped his member without shame. His phallus was solid, thick and pulsing within her hand. She barely managed more than a few victorious strokes before he growled, separating her thighs roughly and thrusting two strong fingers into her heat. Dastan savored the vision of beauty writhing beneath him. Meaningless sounds tumbled from Tamina's rosy lips like a song. Her hands clutched at him, wandering his form – first his hips, back, shoulders, then thighs and Oh! She just had to grip him there – in an attempt to remain grounded in reality. Dastan knew she had reached her limit when her eyes shot open and a silent scream erupted from her throat followed by several quick gasps.

Replacing his fingers with his hips, Dastan settled his weight above her, shifting his forearms to either side of her head. Then he began thrusting against her but without entering. It served to remind Tamina that there was still more to come. She moaned his name at the friction he was artfully creating.

"Dastan," she breathed into his shoulder, placing soft open mouthed there. It was all Tamina could do not to ask for more. Instead, she lifted her legs to wrap tightly around his hips and began gyrating her own against him to get more of that delicious feeling.

"By the gods – Tamina!" Dastan grunted.

"Don't make me beg."

He nipped playfully at her chin, "Not tonight at least," and entered her to the hilt with one sharp thrust. Both cried out at the sensation. Tamina felt the discomfort of being stretched so wide (for he had been well beyond the span of her fist when she gripped him) subside with each consecutive movement. Her body rose to meet his instinctively, matching his rhythm and still urging him to go faster.

Thought escaped her. There was only the pressure spreading throughout every extent of her flesh, and the urge to push until the universe itself exploded around her. Somehow she had managed to flip them over and was riding him. Her back undulated as she twisted her hips this way and that, relishing every grunt and moan pulled from the lips of the mighty Persian warrior before her. He gripped her thighs roughly, thrusting up against her until finally the world shattered.

Tamina's long brown hair settled around the couple like a curtain as she slowly collapsed into him. Dastan showered every surface of her with kisses, pulling his Princess into the circle of his arms. Now that she rested her brow upon his, Tamina felt she could catch her breath. Face to face with his wife, Dastan couldn't help but relate. After what seemed like an eternity, he gently shifted her weight to his left so that they could rest side by side. Tender kisses were shared long after both had regained their breath and fatigue began to darken their vision.

"Good night, my Princess," Dastan whispered into her hair as they surrendered to sleep.

"Good night… my cub."

* * *

So? Let me know what you think. It's been years since I've written a fan fiction and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated J


End file.
